Sweet Tooth
by LouLouCullen
Summary: When Edward looses a bet against Emmett he has to eat human food, but when Edward makes a comment that confuses and wounds Bella, can he explain and make things right with her? ONE SHOT.


**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT::::::(((((**

Bella's point of View (POV)

My poor Edward had lost a bet; thought he would not disclose the information on what bet he lost. Staring at Edward in shock that he had lost a bet-a bet against Emmett-was not a concept I was used to...at all.

I was standing in the front room with all of the Cullen's looking at me intently. I had to shake my head a few times to grasp the unbelievable concept that Edward lost a bet.

"You...lost...a...bet? Really...seriously?" I stammered on my words as they were slipping though my lips.

"Bella, love are you all right? You look like your in shock." Edward asked anxiously stroking my face, deeply starring into my eyes.

"That's because I am. I am total and utter shock that you of all the people in the world lost a bet! I am having a hard time wrapping my head around it." I admitted. "How...I just can't understand...how you lost. I have never seen you loose at anything...ever!" I continued rambling. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek. I leaned into his embrace sighing contently; the shock was now almost erased from my system.

"You are so silly some times love, although it makes me feel a lot better that you have so much faith in me. You love me more than I deserve." He told me skimming my throat with his nose to inhale my sweet scent.

"Impossible!" I sighed rolling my eyes. Edward chuckled lightly in my ear then went completely stiff and hissed low in my ear. It made me shiver-and not in a good way-Edward was reacting to someone had said to him. Either to low for me to hear with my dull human listening skills or mentally-which I had no hope in hearing at all.

"Anything but that!" Edward moaned letting his arms slip off of his waist; I turned to face him with anxious eyes. I stroked his face trying to calm his anxious features etched in like they were carved in stone.

"Oh hell yes you are! You lost fair and square so it's time for you to fulfill your end of the bargain." Emmett laughed loudly, it bounced off the walls and I put my hands over my ears to keep them from ringing afterwards.

I heard Edward growl at Emmett for my discomfort, he pulled me back into his embrace and snuggled his face into the crook of my neck, causing me to giggle.

"You have to eat human food?" I whispered disgusted.

"Hey how did you guess!" Emmett asked shocked folding his arms across his chest, pouting. Alice looked just as shocked as Emmett.

"Awww...my poor baby!" I moaned sadly. I turned in his arms and hugged him all of my strength. "The thought of you eating human food is just as repulsive to me as it is to you. You don't have to eat it if you don't want to." I promised him.

"Yes he does and I have the perfect thing...pie! One of Bella's favorite, chocolate cream pie!" Emmett laughed and my poor Edward looked as if he wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

"I will stay with you Edward, I won't leave you to eat on your own." I encouraged him stroking his face with my hands. "My poor baby." I moaned out again.

"Awww...look Bella is taking care of the big baby Edward." Jasper snickered and I blushed stepping away from Edward. Edward hissed furious and stroked my face.

"You know you don't have to watch love, if you do not wish to." he murmured staring deeply into my eyes. I had to turn my head in order to remember how to breathe. I heard quiet laughter from behind me.

"Oh, no you are not going to distract me that easily this time Edward. The thought of any of you eating human food is as repulsive to you as it would to watch me drink a cup full of blood." I told them gagging and shivering delicately beside Edward. Edward look horrified of the idea and hissed low.

"There is nothing on the planet that could make me drink blood while I was human." I informed him quickly and he thawed out beside me and lead me into the kitchen.

On the Island in the middle of the kitchen was a huge piece of pie, it made my mouth water, I had swallow the excess saliva before I could ask my question.

"Where is the rest?" I pouted crossing my arms.

"In the fridge miss pouty. No one would dare throw the rest out with you in the house. You would bite our heads off." Emmett old me holding the fridge door open and placing it beside Edward's piece. "Do I even need to ask?"

"Hell no, I snatched the fork from his hand and started eating my pie. Edward chuckled watching me eat. I finished my piece before he even started his. He was prolonging the moment and making it worse.

"Edward...just eat it!" Rosalie huffed impatient. "If Bella can eat it, then so can you, you big baby!" I glared at her and Edward hissed stroking my arm in comfort.

Picking up his fork he took a bite and made a face of disgust, it took him a few tries to swallow, but managed. "Disgustingly sweet!" Edward shivered even more disgusted. But it only left me confused and hurt.

I was supposed to be sweet to him and he was calling it disgustingly sweet? So where did that leave me? I felt the tears of hurt dew in my eyes. Jasper shot a glance at me and Edward turned in lighting speed to look at me.

"Bella...love, it's all right. I will survive this, it's just gross." He told me hugging me to his chest. I knew he was kicking himself for letting me watch this, but he had the wrong idea.

"No, she's upset about something else, it has nothing to do with your discomfort for human food."Jasper said cocking his head to the side still confused at my emotions. I could feel seven pairs of eyes watching me.

I tried to hold back the silent tears that threatened to escape my eyes but failed.

"Bella? What is wrong love?" Edward asked scooping me up in arms getting ready to leave the room when Emmett clamped his hand down on Edward's shoulder.

"No way, you are not getting out of this bro."

"Emmett!" Esme hissed.

"Bella? Jasper was beside me. "Are you all right, you...hurt. I don't understand." He asked concerned.

"I...thought I was the only thing...sweet to you. You like that better than me?" I asked.

"No, love, no, no, no." He crushed me lightly to his chest as he understood where the hurt was coming from. "It is a bad sweet, you are sweet to me, the only thing that will ever be sweeter to me than anyone to walk this earth. Your blood could never, ever, ever be replaced love. Not ever. Your blood is a very, very, very good kind of sweet. My silly human Bella, never ever fear your blood being replaced by another. Your blood is like my heart to you. It belongs to you and only you; in my century no one has ever touched my heart like you have or will be ever able to touch my heart in the same way." Edward explained.

I sighed relieved and snuggled deeper into his chest and he covered my face in kisses and never ending love. I giggled and squealed in his arms squirming; then in a very loving way that made my heart skip a beat Edward skimmed his nose along my collarbone inhaling deeply. "You are the only kind of sweet I need in my life Bella." He told me molding his lips to mine until I was breathless and had to break away gasping for air.

"Um, guys your not alone, and your pie is still waiting for you Edward." Emmett snickered and Edward moaned, he had forgotten about his pie. When Edward when to place me on my feet I made the effort to kick the plate. The pie landed on the floor and I giggled. "Whoops, silly me."

"I came prepared Bella!" Emmett said pulling out a whole other unopened pie.

"It's all right love, you tried and I thank you for trying, but I guess there is no way out of this...this time." Edward groaned and ate the heaping amount of chocolate cream pie. In felt so bad for him; I even gagged a few times. But when all was said and done Edward took me into the living room and inhaled me deeply again and again promising me I was now and forever his only sweet tooth.

**THE END**


End file.
